Moltres
Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. Its name is a combination of molten and tres, the spanish word for three. It is the third of the legendary bird Pokemon. ReBoot Multiuniverse Moltres was one of the Legendaries Akari caught. Moltres worked alongside her fiery allies Typhlosion, Magcargo, Magmar, Flareon, Vulpix, Ninetales, and Charmander in a Game inside a person's bedroom. Akari and her team had to improvise in order to prevent from burning down the place, as well as never letting the User escape from it. In a car, then a jet, Moltres was preparing for a Sky Attack. After awhile to conjure her energy, she was ready to take out the User by surprise, winning the Game. She was also able to help activate Enzo's firewall as it engulfed the viruses inside. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Moltres hatched after several years, then she became sickened as Death Mountain was cursed. She was first seen at the Fire Temple as soon as Link lost his footing, rescuing him from an astronomical fall due to slippery paths and endless, sequential tremors. She was the most useful Pokémon the team ever had, even against the Flame Dancers and Volvagia; she never wanted to leave Link's and her Trainer's sides, until Darunia chose her as one of his guardians. She also gifted Link the Fire Arrows after Zelda II forgot to give them to him after the Water Temple; it slipped from her mind since water tends to douse flames. Her greatest enemy was of course the witches, Koume and Kotake, as she warred with both of them, while also melting Kotake and resetting Link's Mirror Shield. She first came to his aide as she got worried over Zapdos' imprisonment. Gallery giphy4 moltres.gif giphy5 moltres.gif giphy6 moltres.gif giphy7 moltres.gif Molters2.jpg moltres.gif Moltres-legendary-pokemon-14488929-608-352.jpg moltres-reds-pokemon-origins-62.5.jpg Pokemon-GO-Moltres-Guide-Feature.jpg pokemon-go-stardust-event-moltres.jpeg Screenshot_2019-04-16 moltres - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 moltres - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 moltres - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 moltres - Google Search.png tenor4 moltres.gif tenor5 moltres.gif tenor6 moltres, zapdos and articuno.gif tenor7 moltres.gif tumblr_mmdacbKpsx1qhd8sao1_500.gif tumblr_o3gu55BpQh1r8sc3ro3_r1_540.gif WTP Moltres.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Moltres (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) Rescue.jpg|Moltres saved Link at the Fire Temple as he fell, then he rides her. volvagiabattle.jpg|Moltres fights Volvagia with Link, Aerodactyl, and Charizard. Spirittemple.jpg|Moltres at the Spirit Temple (Adult Link) koumekotake.jpg|Moltres faces Koume and Kotake and was about to unleash her Fire Blast at the former witch. Sagespokemon.jpg|Moltres as one of Darunia's Pokémon along with Golem and Marowak. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Flyers Category:Elementals Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Fire Type Pokemon Category:Flying Type Pokemon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Trios Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Birds Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover